Muñeca de trapo
by Cute.Will.Hatake
Summary: Este es uno de mis songfics, espero que sea de su agrado, la canción es de la oreja de van gogh, entren y leanlo esta muy lindo SasuSaku


**Muñeca de trapo**

Una chica de calculablemente 18 años, pelo rosa chicle, un color de ojos hermosos…verde jade, se trata de Haruno Sakura, estaba sentada en la orilla de lo alto de una cascada…la observaba, como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, pensaba, mientras escuchaba una canción con la radio que tenia al lado, una hermosa canción que podría ser como su vida.

Ella esperaba una señal…era la chica mas bella de Konoha, tenia a muchos pretendientes, pero ella esperaba a uno solo que nunca le demostró nunca una gota de cariño ni apreciación

**Como esos cuadros que aun están por colgar**

**Como el mantel de la cena de ayer**

**Siempre esperando que te diga algo más**

**Y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar**

- No entiendo por que te fuiste, si tenias aquí todo y mas de lo que puedes tener con Orochimaru, te podían entrenar de las mejores maneras, te daban amistad y yo te daba amor, sincero en verdad, no veo en ti solo una cara bonita como debes de pensar, nunca te lo dije pero eres realmente el ser que tienes adentro el que me gusta, y me lo e preguntado, porque tu, pues no lo se, me es imposible saberlo, nunca le e hallado la respuesta a esa pregunta, sólo quería que me dejaras tratar de hacerte feliz, que me dieras una oportunidad para demostrarte que hay algo mas que solo la venganza…-

**Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en té**

**Como el infiel dice nunca lo haré**

**Siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor**

**Me olvidaras sino sirvo de carácter**

- Aún recuerdo que muchas veces me llamaste molestia, débil y fastidiosa, nunca me importo cuanto me hirieran esas palabras, siempre seguía siendo tu fiel seguidora, enamorada locamente de ti, y que culpa tengo, en realidad hay que admitir que desde pequeño eras irresistible, y recuerdo que cuando Ino y yo teníamos ese tipo de charlas, cuando éramos amigas y nos preguntábamos que era lo que mas nos gustaba de un chico, yo siempre respondía lo mismo, sus ojos, tus ojos tan penetrantes e hipnotizantes de ese color negro que me hacían suspirar y que ahora todavía me hacen suspirar cada vez que los recuerdo-

**Me refería al diablo sin dudar**

**Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar**

**Eres todo lo que mas quiero**

**Pero te pierdo en mi silencio**

**Mis ojos son dos cruces negras**

**Que no han hablado nunca claro**

**Mi corazón lleno de pena**

**Y yo una muñeca de trapo**

- Una muñeca fácil de manejar por ti, eso era yo, no malinterpretes, tu eras el único que podías manipular esa inocente muñeca, nadie mas podía ni puede manipularme, El anterior Naruto que esta locamente enamorado de mi ahora es como mi hermano mayor y tiene una bella relación con Hinata-chan, cómo quisiera seguir su ejemplo y encontrar a alguien que me ame y me haga feliz, pero simplemente no puedo, no puedo olvidarme de ti, es ya algo imposible después de tantos años amándote así no estés aquí me quedan dos opciones, amarte o morir…-

**Cada silencio es una unión que llevar**

**Portaste en mí sin parar de llorar**

**Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti**

**Que no escuchaba la luna de enero**

**Ya viéndote al fin**

- Te grite mil y un veces que te amaba, no se lo ocultaba a nadie y todo el mundo sabía mis sentimientos hacia ti y que tu solo los ignorabas cruelmente -se le derrama una lágrima- muchos fueron los que me dijeron que me olvide de ti y aunque lo intente no puedo, tire la toalla, simplemente mi corazón no se aparta de aquel amor hacia ti, y tal vez sea verdad que una parte de mi te odie por dejarnos, por dejarme…y no ayuda mucho el resfriado que me tomo cuando me dejaste en la banca…-

**Me refería al diablo sin dudar**

**Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar**

**Eres todo lo que mas quiero**

**Pero te pierdo en mi silencio**

**Mis ojos son dos cruces negras**

**Que no han hablado nunca claro**

**Mi corazón lleno de pena**

**Y yo una muñeca de trapo**

- gracias…fue tu ultima palabra…y aun no la comprendo, ¿gracias por que? Si para ti siempre fui una molestia, una débil molestia, pero te aseguro que si te regresas será todo lo contrario, madure, aunque te sigo amando madure, e entrenado, aprendí a usar lo que Naruto llama 'la fuerza moustrosa de sakura', aprendí jutsus médicos y derrote a Sasori, estoy entrenada por Tsunade una de los sannins legendarios, y después de ella soy la mejor ninja medico, me hizo sentir bien el ser mas fuerte, pero nunca a de llenar el vació que dejas tu en mi corazón al irte con esa serpiente despiadada…-

**No tengo miedo al fuego eterno**

**Tampoco a sus cuentos amargos**

**Pero el silencio es algo frió**

**En mis inviernos ondulados**

- Entregaría mi alma al mismísimo demonio solo por ti, no le tengo miedo a nada contad de estar contigo, no me importa si muero, si desaparezco, no me interesa lo que me pase, daría todo por que tu seas feliz, por nunca haberte visto sufrir, daría todo por saber como serías sin esa estupida venganza que tu y yo sabemos que no te hará feliz, y que lo que hace es hacer que los demás sufran, que hace que yo sufra, por eso e tomado esta decisión…-

**Y a tu regreso estaré lejos**

**Entre los versos de algún tango**

**Porque este corazón sincero**

**No es de**** muñeca de trapo**

Sakura se paro y tose puso en la orilla de la cascada, que de casualidad…era la misma en la que 'el' salvo a Naruto de una muerte segura si se golpeaba con una piedra o ahogado cuando caía…se quito los zapatos, y su cabello que iba amarrado con una cola alta de caballo fue soltado dejando su cabello hasta la mitad de su espalda…había mucho viento el cual mecía sensualmente su cabello, cerro los ojos y se lanzo…

Pero en cierto punto dejo de caer, unos brazos fuertes la rodeaban, impidiendo que cayeran a lo que seria su muerte segura…

- ¿Estas loca o que?...-

Abrió los ojos y vio a la persona que le salvo la vida…y se sorprendió

-S-s-sasuke…kun-

- no te vallas al soltar-

La llevo a tierra en menos de un segundo…

- Ahora quiero que me respondas con que fin te ibas a suicidar-

- Acabar con mi sufrimiento…quiero dejar de ser la muñeca de trapo- comienzan a brotar lagrimas-

- ¿Acabar con el tuyo comenzando el mío?...Sakura no vuelvas a hacer algo así – la abraza con protección-

Ese abrazo transmitía tanto cariño, tanto….amor, era tan calido y delicado…era mejor que mil sueños, porque era realidad

- Sakura…te amo y no quiero que vuelvas a hacer nunca algo así…-

Ambos acercaron sus labios y se fundieron en un beso que expresaba tanto amor y cariño, Sakura coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha y Sasuke coloco sus manos en la cintura de la Haruno, estuvieron así hasta que les falto el aire

- Yo también te amo…-

FIN

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

T.T, Dios… me hice llorar a mi misma

-Sasuke: ¬¬ yo no soy así-

- ¿y a mi que me importa? Yo escribo de ti y Sakura, ahora no critiques sino quieres que coloque a Sakura con Neji…-

- Sasuke: . ok ya me callo-

- Sakura: les agradeceríamos un review por favor y gracias n.n-

- Naruto: ¿¬¬ Oye no le habías prometido a tu primis un Naruhina?

- o.oU gracias por el recordatoria horita comienzo a escribirlo-

- kakashi: bueno este fue otra de las producciones W.M., un Songfic Sasusaku…próximamente NaruHina con la cancion rosas de la oreja de van goth

- Hasta la próxima n.n-

att: Miss Darkness


End file.
